L'Esclave du Démon
by Mascarade
Summary: [En cours] Tuxedo Masqué prisonnier du Prince Diamant? Pour elle, c'est impossible. Pourtant, ses propres yeux ne peuvent la tromper. Là, au milieu de cette pièce, se tient une cellule de glace retenant captif l'être aimé. Et Voilà désormais que le démon réclame son dû. Bunny est l'esclave du démon dans cette sombre histoire. Bunny x Diamant. Partie 5 en ligne.
1. L'Esclave du Démon

**Disclaimer :** Sailor Moon c'est l'œuvre de Naoko Takeuchi. Je ne fais qu'emprunter.

 **Auteur:** Mascarade

* * *

L'ESCLAVE DU DÉMON

Partie 1 - L'esclave du démon

Tuxedo Masqué prisonnier du Prince Diamant? Pour elle, c'était impossible. Pourtant, ses propres yeux ne pouvaient la tromper. Là, au milieu de cette pièce, se tenait une cellule de glace retenant captif l'être aimé. C'était lui : ses cheveux, ce costume, sa silhouette. Elle courut à sa rencontre. Elle tambourina contre la paroi gelée sans succès pour la faire céder. Elle ne parvint même pas à attirer son attention. Il ne bougeait guère ni ne la regardait davantage.

\- Tuxedo Masqué! Je t'en prie!

Il était son dernier espoir. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'abandonner. Non. Pas lui aussi. Elle ne pouvait pas être forte pour deux. C'était lui qui lui prêtait sa force et non l'inverse. Comment l'improbable avait-il pu se produire? Comment le mal pouvait-il triompher maintenant? Ils avaient toujours vaincu. C'était bête. Trop bête. Elle avait envie de pleurer, mais elle ne devait pas. Car il était là, tout près. D'ailleurs elle entendait ses pas qui se rapprochaient.

« Un monstre… Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre! »

Elle baissa la tête, désireuse d'échapper à son regard sournois, à ses lèvres qui la narguaient et à ses mots qui la blessaient sans merci. Comme elle le détestait. Comme elle haïssait cet endroit. Et cette robe qui lui rappelait cruellement qu'elle n'avait aucun pouvoir en ces lieux. Faible. Elle l'était et sa présence ne faisait que le lui rappeler.

\- Tu vois Néo-reine Sérénité, il ne te reste que moi.

Il s'empara de son poignet et tira fermement vers lui. Un petit cri de surprise s'échappa de sa bouche contre son gré. Ils se faisaient face, lui, le démon, elle sa captive. Son sourire était aussi froid que le mur contre lequel il l'avait plaquée.

« Ne comprends-tu pas ce que je viens de te dire? »

La pression de sa main contre son poignet s'accentua. Elle gémit avant de le fusiller du regard. Diamant semblait jouir de sa supériorité. En vérité, de nombreux frissons avaient parcouru son corps alors qu'elle lui offrait ce qu'il avait toujours désiré chez elle. Elle le défiait et il ne l'aimait que davantage en raison de ce souvenir qu'il chérissait plus que tout. Celui de leur première rencontre. Oh comme elle l'avait détruit. Il voulait en faire de même avec elle. Ce ne serait qu'un juste retour des choses.

« Si tu veux qu'il vive, tout dépend de toi. »

Elle arqua les sourcils.

« Oui… Désormais, tu me devras obéissance. »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés. Qu'elle était parfaite dans son rôle d'ingénue. Il n'en ferait qu'une bouchée. N'était-il pas surnommé le démon, après tout? Il lui sourit.

« Alors… qu'en penses-tu? »

Bunny se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle osa jeter un regard derrière elle. Tuxedo Masqué demeurait immobile dans la défaite. Si seulement tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar. Elle pourrait se réveiller tôt ou tard, mais la réalité était justement trop réelle. Elle baissa les yeux et hocha de la tête. Pour Diamant ce ne fut pas suffisant. L'humiliation devait être totale.

« Dis-le. »

Elle avala difficilement sa salive.

\- Oui.

\- Oui, qui?

\- Oui… maître.

Il ricana.

\- Bien.

Le prince Diamant saisit son menton dans une main. Elle releva la tête aussitôt. Le bleu de ses yeux se noyait dans les larmes qui menaçaient de sortir à tout moment. Malgré tout, il osa lui demander autre chose. Une chose qu'elle se refusait de lui accorder depuis qu'elle se trouvait sur la lune noire.

« Embrasse-moi. »

* * *

À suivre - partie 2 : La clef du mystère


	2. La Clef du Mystère

**Disclaimer :** Sailor Moon c'est l'œuvre de Naoko Takeuchi. Je ne fais qu'emprunter.

 **Note:** Joyeuse Halloween et bonne lecture! Remerciements à la fin de ce chapitre.

* * *

L'ESCLAVE DU DÉMON

2\. La Clef du Mystère

Dès qu'elle gagna ses appartements, Bunny soupira tristement. Aucune larme ne sortait plus de ses yeux pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle les avait déjà toutes versées. Elle était épuisée et vidée de l'intérieur. Diamant l'avait obligée à accomplir des tâches toutes aussi dégradantes les unes que les autres. Le baiser avait été la pire de toutes. Et elle se doutait que ce n'était que le début. Jusqu'où irait sa cruauté? Au moins, il lui avait accordé un moment de répit pour cette nuit…

Mais hélas, encore une nuit à passer sur la lune noire! Combien de jours s'étaient-ils écoulés depuis sa captivité? Ses amies étaient-elles seulement encore en vie? Leur sort devait être encore moins enviable que le sien. Et Manoru? Elle se devait de ne pas céder. Elle était la seule qui pouvait intervenir. Mais comment? Plus elle réfléchissait et plus elle semblait s'embrouiller.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à la Reine Sérénité. Elle ne faisait que pâle figure à ses côtés. Comment pouvait-elle représenter son futur si elle ne croyait même plus en son présent? _Aie confiance en toi._ Elle soupira de plus belle. Pour l'instant, elle ne songeait qu'à prendre un bon bain puis à s'allonger pour dormir et ne plus jamais se réveiller si possible.

Elle s'assura d'abord qu'elle était bien seule dans ses appartements. Sait-on jamais? Son inspection eut tôt fait de la rassurer. Elle pénétra dans la pièce attenante. C'était une petite chambre de bain. L'éclairage était tamisé, rendant l'ambiance propice à la détente. Les murs étaient nus, mais non sans charme. Leur couleur crème détonait pourtant avec le reste du palais si terne, si sombre. Aussi, un faux ciel étoilé tenait lieu de plafond d'où provenait la lumière.

Il n'y avait aucun loquet, mais Bunny ne pouvait envisager aucune autre manière de se laver si ce n'était que cet endroit. Elle devait utiliser ce qui avait été mis à sa disposition. Des vêtements propres formaient une pile aux côtés de la baignoire. Elle fit couler l'eau. Des volutes de vapeur d'eau l'enveloppèrent alors qu'elle fit lentement chuter ses vêtements au sol. La chaleur la réconforta. Elle glissa un pied dans l'eau, rapidement suivi par le second.

Elle s'assit et envisagea premièrement l'idée de se débarrasser de toute trace que Diamant aurait pu laisser sur sa chair. Ce baiser avait été un affront de trop. Elle s'était sentie comme souillée à sa suite. Elle s'empara du savon et frotta longtemps son corps. Deux fois plutôt qu'une à certains endroits. Il ne devait rien rester. Aucune empreinte. Aucun souvenir. Voilà. Elle se sentit mieux. La douleur s'apaisa un peu, il ne resta qu'une forte envie de sommeil. Et elle s'y abandonna, lasse…

 _Elle rêvait. Elle n'en était pas certaine. C'était pourtant si réel. Sa peau miroitait, tout comme la robe qu'elle portait. Elle devait faire vite. Quelque chose l'intriguait. Elle devait obtenir réponse à une question laissée en suspens. Un élément lui avait échappé dans toute cette histoire. Et peut-être y avait-il un espoir, après tout? Elle devait le découvrir._

 _Elle se déplaça silencieusement. Elle n'avait pourtant pas l'impression de faire un seul pas. C'était comme si - mais ce ne pouvait être cela n'est-ce pas? – elle flottait au lieu de marcher. Elle était de nouveau dans sa chambre. Bien que la porte fût close, elle savait qu'elle pouvait passer. Elle leva son bras et sa main disparut de l'autre côté. C'était étrange, très étrange. Mais cela ne l'arrêta pas pour autant._

 _Elle ferma les yeux et disparut de l'autre côté du mur. De l'autre côté, le passage était sombre et désert. Elle s'y engagea. Elle savait où aller. Elle flotta parmi les dédales du palais de la lune noire sans rencontrer âme qui vive. Bientôt, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. C'était une porte similaire à toute autre, mais ce qu'elle cachait était ce qui lui importait plus que tout autre._

 _Encore une fois, elle se laissa guider par son instinct. Les formes disparurent et se renouvelèrent. Elle se trouvait à l'intérieur. Au centre se tenait Manoru dans une prison de glace. Elle s'en approcha. Elle voulait l'enlacer quelques instants, le rassurer malgré sa présence immatérielle. Elle allait faire pareil qu'avec les murs. Elle se concentra un moment, persuadée d'y parvenir puisqu'elle l'avait déjà fait. Cependant, la prison de glace ne se laissa point transpercer par son aura astrale. Elle se montra aussi froide et dure que dans la réalité._

 _C'est impossible, se dit-elle, mais elle essaya de nouveau pour obtenir le même résultat décevant. Oh Manoru… Elle effleura la paroi sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être pour transmettre à Manoru un peu de son amour. Lui dire qu'il ne devait pas abandonner. Elle était là. Si près du but. Quand, sous ses doigts, elle sentit une forme bien particulière. Elle baissa le regard._

 _C'était… étrange. On aurait dit un petit mécanisme. Son cœur, si elle était là de chair, se serait aussitôt emballé. Il y avait une clef! Du moins, il devait y en avoir une. Et pour sauver son aimé, il fallait qu'elle la trouve! Elle se sentait plus forte tout à coup, comme animée d'une flamme nouvelle. Elle allait regagner ses appartements maintenant, se promettant de mettre la main dessus l'objet tant convoité dès que possible._

 _Elle se retourna avant de se figer sur place. Là, devant elle, se tenait son ennemi. Ses yeux violets l'observaient avec intensité C'était impossible, se disait-elle pour se convaincre, il ne peut pas me voir. Et pourtant…_

 _\- Sérénité… prononça-t-il comme un avertissement._

* * *

A suivre…

Partie 3 - Le mystère de la clef

* * *

Merci aux personnes qui suivent cette histoire, même si vous ne laissez pas de commentaires, je sais qu'il y a des lecteurs et ça fait plaisir. Je voulais poster la suite rapidement, et quoi de mieux que la journée de l'Halloween où je suis déguisée en Bunny Tsukino. Il fallait croire que l'histoire revenait me hanter malgré moi. Rires.

 **noominaome** : Merci pour ton commentaire. Il y a un peu moins de Bunny x Diamant dans cette partie, ce sera pour la prochaine fois. Mais, j'espère que tu aimes ta lecture. C'est facile d'avoir des idées, le plus dur c'est de les écrire. Mais si jamais tu as une histoire que tu aimerais lire sur ce couple et qui ne figure pas nulle part, tu sais que tu peux me les suggérer. Je suis ouverte aux propositions. Des fanfictions de Bunny x Diamant il y en a si peu sur le web, surtout en français. C'est comme un défi chaque fois. Et j'aime ça, on ne se le cachera pas! Sur ce, à bientôt! :)


	3. Le Mystère de la Clef 1 de 2

**Disclaimer :** Sailor Moon c'est l'œuvre de Naoko Takeuchi. Je ne fais qu'emprunter.

 **Note:** Ouf... Ca fait un bail, mais comme j'aime aller au fonds des choses, il faut bien que je poursuive cette histoire. Elle est déjà toute écrite dans ma tête, dommage qu'on est pas d'imprimante reliée au cerveau! Je déconne. Bonne lecture pour ceux qui attendent impatiemment la suite!

* * *

L'ESCLAVE DU DÉMON

3\. Le mystère de la clef… 1/2

Un cri franchit ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'éveilla brusquement. L'air s'était rafraîchi - où était-ce son corps qui était tout simplement frigorifié? L'eau avait perdu sa chaleur. Il lui fallut quelques bonnes minutes avant de reprendre l'usage de chacun de ses membres.

Sa conscience lui revenait elle aussi par bribes. Comment Diamant avait-il pu percevoir sa présence pourtant immatérielle? Elle avait cru qu'il allait la tuer par ce simple regard. Elle massa le haut de son visage pour chasser cette image; lorsqu'une autre lui rappela le but de ce rêve aux allures si étranges... La clef.

Son pouls s'accéléra. Elle releva la tête. Une lueur inspirante venait animer de nouveau ses pâles iris. Elle se savait utile désormais. Seule, elle pouvait délivrer Manoru. Puis, ensemble, ils parviendraient à retrouver les filles et à vaincre leur ennemi commun. Seulement, il fallait commencer par le commencement : dénicher cette satanée clef!

Confiante, elle se leva d'un coup. L'eau ruissela sur son corps frissonnant. Elle s'empara d'une serviette, se sécha et enfila ses nouveaux vêtements. Pour elle, le sommeil attendrait. Il y avait d'autres priorités et, lorsque celles-ci portaient le nom de Manoru, son cœur et sa tête formaient une équipe solide face à l'adversité.

[…]

\- Où se trouve ces fichus appartements?

Bunny soupira longuement. Ce palais était un véritable labyrinthe et mettait sa patience à rude épreuve. Elle perdait déjà de nombreuses minutes, pourtant si précieuses, à trouver son chemin dans un endroit qu'elle n'avait ni le temps ni le désir de connaître.

Si seulement le poids de la planète Némésis ne l'accablait pas autant, aussi! Elle avait la curieuse impression d'être dans un état similaire au somnambulisme. Épuisée après ces quelques pas, Bunny s'appuya contre une poutre. Sa silhouette était tapie dans l'ombre.

Elle s'en félicita d'ailleurs d'y avoir songé car, quelques secondes plus tard, des voix lui parvinrent. Elle retint son souffle, au prix d'un ultime effort alors que les sbires de Diamant s'engageaient dans le même passage où elle s'était elle-même trouvée quelques instants auparavant.

\- Où est passé notre prince? Est-il avec reine Sérénité?

Saphir serra le poing, visiblement contrarié.

\- Je ne comprends pas sa fascination pour elle.

Rubéus leva les yeux au ciel.

\- De toute manière, elle ne vivra pas longtemps sous l'influence du cristal ensorcelé.

Leur conversation se poursuivit encore un peu. Puis, leurs éclats de rires s'évanouirent, de même que l'écho de leurs pas. Bunny était à nouveau seule. Elle expira bruyamment et se passa une main pour retirer la sueur qui perlait sur son front. Elle se sentit justement défaillir, mais elle devait tenir bon, juste pour leur prouver le contraire. Non, elle n'était pas un être faible. Au moment où elle retrouvait espoir, une lueur attira son attention. Elle s'en approcha, intriguée.

\- Qu'est-ce que…?

Un hologramme… à son effigie? Non, c'était la reine Sérénité. Elle soupira d'aise en dépassant le seuil de la chambre, apparemment vide, du démon. Car oui, elle le savait, elle l'avait trouvée. Elle se sentit plus forte, habitée par la sérénité de son propre reflet.

\- La clef, je la trouverai, je nous en fais la promesse.

Elle sourit. La tâche s'avérerait ardue, mais elle avait confiance. Diamant était absent. Ce détail important la réconfortait. Elle aurait tout le champ libre pour agir. Rapidement, elle s'approcha du lit d'abord pour soulever couette et oreillers. Il y avait tant de place où chercher. Elle se devait d'être efficace, ignorant quand le démon reviendrait dans sa tanière…

\- Elle doit être ici… quelque part.

Elle n'épargna pas un centimètre du regard. Chaque recoin devenait suspect. Chaque cachette devenait une source d'espoir ou de désespoir… mais elle ne renoncerait pas. Il fallait qu'elle la trouve. Cette clef était devenue le symbole de son salut. Une fois en main, Diamant ne représenterait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir qu'il suffit de repousser pour se sentir libre à nouveau. Il ne…

\- Quelle agréable surprise…

\- Ah! Hoqueta-t-elle.

Bunny ne connaissait que trop bien ce timbre pour ignorer à qui il appartenait. Son sang se figea dans ses veines. N'y avait-il personne d'autre qu'elle, il y avait à peine quelques secondes? Elle avait pourtant pris soin de vérifier tous les accès. Lentement, elle tourna la tête. Diamant la fixait du regard, un sourire en coin. Depuis quand l'espionnait-il? Elle n'aurait su le dire.

Il s'avança pour saisir son menton dans la coupe de sa main. Bunny grimaça. Elle aurait pu mordre ses doigts, si ce n'est qu'il lui écrasait la mâchoire pour l'empêcher de répliquer. Comment ne pas frissonner d'horreur en sa présence quand ses yeux traquaient la proie qu'elle était? Il jouait avec elle, feignant la contrariété pour mieux tourner la scène en ridicule.

« Ah, que vais-je faire de toi? Moi qui t'avais pourtant donné congé pour la nuit, je te retrouve finalement dans ma propre chambre… Tu refuses de dormir? Hé bien, nous pourrons remédier à ce léger problème d'une toute autre façon, ne crois-tu pas? »

\- À suivre : Le mystère de la clef… Partie 2/ 2 -

* * *

 **Noominaome** : Merci! Je n'ai pas d'autres mots en tête. Il faut savoir apprécier la critique, qu'elle soit négative ou élogieuse. J'écris par plaisir, parce que normalement je dessine. C'est dur de conjuguer les deux, surtout quand on a des engagements. C'est pour ça que c'est si long entre les chapitres. Ne te décourage pas, j'ai bien l'intention de finir cette histoire, ne serait-ce que pour mon plaisir personnel. Comme tu as pu le constater, j'ai d'autres projets en chantier et je te remercie de me suivre dans mes folies de fanfictions.

 **Plume de Pluie** : Tiens, c'est joli comme surnom! Ton commentaire était amusant. Merci pour les mots d'encouragement. Je n'écris pas tellement vite, mais comme j'ai dit dans ma notice plus haut, j'aime aller au fonds des choses. Alors, ne te décourage pas, cette fanfiction, je compte la mener à terme... à moins qu'il y ait fin du monde avant. Hum... j'espère que non!


	4. Le Mystère de la Clef 2 de 2

**Disclaimer** : Sailor Moon c'est à Naoko Takeuchi! Pas à moi. How sad... :(

 **Note** : Eh non, je ne suis pas morte. Enfin presque. Mais pas encore! Désolée pour le retard (plus d'un an, l'enfer!). Voici une petite suite qui en promet d'autres. Entre deux projets de romans jeunesse, je fais mon possible pour mener à terme mes histoires. Parce que c'est très exigeant. Bonne lecture à tous et merci pour vos encouragements. J'espère que la suite vous plaira, même tardivement...

* * *

L'ESCLAVE DU DÉMON

4\. Le mystère de la clef... 2/2

L'impatience de Bunny la rongeait de l'intérieur comme un ver dans une pomme. Elle était là à attendre les ordres du démon, gaspillant un temps pourtant si précieux. Les bras chargés de vêtements propres, ceux de Diamant, elle se tenait face à une porte semi-close.

\- Entre…

Enfin, Voilà le signal qu'elle attendait pour bouger. À croire que Diamant se moquait d'elle… ou de ses motivations. Savait-il seulement ce qu'elle était venue chercher en ces lieux? Le doute planait dans l'esprit de Bunny. Il n'en avait certes aucunement fait mention, mais depuis qu'il l'avait découverte dans ses appartements, il ne lui avait laissé aucune seconde de répit. Elle soupira, épuisée.

De l'autre côté, elle fut déroutée par un éclairage, bien plus vif que partout ailleurs dans le palais de la lune noire. Il eut pour effet d'ailleurs de repousser les réflexions de Bunny au plus profond de son être. Au bout de quelques battements de paupières, elle parvint à s'y accoutumer, bien que difficilement. Ses yeux cherchèrent le démon. Quand enfin ils le trouvèrent, ce fut pour s'en détourner aussitôt.

« Te voilà… »

Diamant était torse nu. Vêtu d'une simple serviette de bain, Bunny n'osa pas imaginer ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir sous le tissu.

« Approche… »

Bunny se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne voulait pas, mais quel autre choix avait-elle? Elle flairait le piège. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à déposer les articles du démon au bord de la baignoire, à quelques pas à peine de lui, il voulut saisir son bras.

\- NON!

Bunny avait laissé tomber les vêtements dans l'eau sombre. Elle se débattit avec force pour parvenir à se défaire rapidement de son emprise. Il lui faudrait beaucoup plus de temps pour faire taire les battements de son cœur. Les vêtements flottaient tristement à la surface de l'eau. Tant d'efforts vains pour pareil résultat! Mais Bunny ne s'en voulait pas. Au contraire, elle avait résisté face au démon. Et elle résisterait encore…

\- Vois ce que tu as fait!

Il secoua la tête, faussement affecté.

« Va m'en chercher d'autres… »

Tout ceci n'était que comédie malsaine. Il était temps d'en briser le cycle.

\- Faîtes-le vous-même! Lui cracha-t-elle avant de s'enfuir sous le ricanement du démon.

Une fois à nouveau dans la chambre, Bunny soupira d'aise. Elle avait réussi. Elle lui avait tenu tête. Maintenant, elle allait lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas une fille docile! Elle allait trouver la clef bien avant qu'il ne revienne et alors tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ne serait qu'un bien mauvais souvenir...

Pendant la demi-heure qui suivie, Bunny fouilla de fond en comble la pièce. En vain. Elle savait que le temps avançait. Elle savait qu'elle devait faire vite. Mais ses doigts se mirent à trembler au bout de plusieurs séries d'espoir et de déception. Où était cette clef? Elle pouvait être partout et nulle part à la fois. Et Bunny devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle n'était pas ici.

Quand, enfin, elle le comprit, elle s'empara d'un bibelot à la forme d'ange et le lança rageusement à travers l'hologramme de la reine Sérénité. L'image se brouilla un moment. Et, à la surprise de Bunny, le diadème fut le seul élément qui demeura fixe. Et, au centre de ceui-ci, était accrochée une clef d'argent...

Non? Tout ce temps, elle avait été sous ses yeux? Elle n'osait y croire. Quelle idiote!

\- Hé bien…

Son sang se figea dans ses veines. Elle connaissait cette voix. Elle la haïssait plus que tout. Encore plus maintenant qu'elle la tournait en dérision par le message qu'elle lui portait. Diamant savait comment se montrer immonde. Un sourire vil se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Je croyais que tu ne la trouverais jamais…

* * *

À suivre... hé oui, encore une fois...


	5. Les Réflexions du Démon

**Disclaimer :** Sailor Moon égale Naoko Takeuchi. Je ne fais qu'emprunter.

 **Note :** Un petit chapitre bonus. Bonne lecture!

* * *

L'Esclave du Démon

Partie 5. – Les Réflexions du Démon

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Diamant s'ennuyait déjà de la présence de sa captive. Elle était d'un amusement si rafraîchissant. Il n'avait que rarement éprouvé un tel sentiment. Brave ingénue. Oui, il avait vu la flamme briller dans son regard, mais il la soufflerait pour l'éteindre. Bunny finirait par se montrer docile. Voire soumise. Tôt ou tard, elle découvrirait l'affreuse supercherie. Tout espoir serait alors vain…

Mais il y avait un obstacle à son plan. Et celui-là était de taille. Diamant plongea dans le bassin. L'eau chaude lui offrait un délicieux contact sur sa peau glacée. Ses idées se faisaient toujours plus claires ensuite, comme cette question délicate qui revenait sans cesse dans son esprit. Que faire de la Reine? Il semblait que son sommeil n'était pas aussi imperturbable qu'elle osait le laisser croire? Certes.

Il avait bel et bien perçu son aura jumelée à celle de Bunny. Sinon, comment aurait-elle pu découvrir le verrou de la prison de glace seulement sous sa forme astrale? Sa tête immergeant de l'eau, Diamant sourit malgré tout. Il savait de quelle manière se débarrasser de cette gêneuse…

Il attrapa une coupe généreusement remplie d'un liquide cramoisi et en but une gorgée sans grimacer malgré un goût amer.

\- Mmmm…

Son autre main glissa sous l'eau, caressant son membre fébrile pour l'apaiser quelque peu. Bientôt se promit-il, bientôt… Il était déjà l'heure de quitter la chaleur réconfortante pour reprendre son plein rôle de démon. Il avait pleinement conscience que pendant qu'il s'amusait, Bunny, elle, ne chômait pas pour trouver quelque chose qu'elle avait depuis le départ sous le nez…

Il sortit hors du bassin. L'eau ruisselait sur son corps pour former une flaque au sol, mais il n'en avait cure. Il chercha du regard les vêtements que sa captive lui avait préparés, puis se rappela comment ils avaient terminé plusieurs minutes auparavant. Pas question de les mettre dans leur triste état. Il se devait de faire bonne figure, même si Bunny ne s'en souciait pas.

Il attrapa une serviette qu'il noua négligemment autour de sa taille. Il avança à pas feutré vers la porte entrouverte. Sa précieuse captive n'avait même pas cru bon de la claquer en s'enfuyant toute à l'heure. Il avait pu ainsi superviser de son ouïe fine les bruits de l'autre côté. Et Bunny, tellement absorbée par la tâche, ne l'entendit même pas se faufiler dans la pièce…

Elle semblait si désespérée qu'elle aurait remué le moindre nuage de poussière, s'il y en eut, pour retrouver la clef qui la narguait depuis toujours. À genoux, Bunny grattait le contenu d'un tiroir, faisait voler en tout sens son contenu, mais en vain. Enfin, à bout de nerfs, et surtout lasse d'une recherche qui n'aboutissait pas, elle saisit un bibelot à la forme d'ange… un cadeau qu'elle devait trouver bien ridicule mais qu'il lui avait tout de même offert.

De rage, parce que ce ne pouvait être autre chose, elle le lança à travers l'hologramme de la Reine Sérénité. Le bibelot alla s'écraser contre le mur, tout juste à côté de la tête du Prince Diamant qui ne cilla pas le moins du monde. C'est alors qu'elle vit l'objet tant convoité de ses désirs… et aussi Diamant, tout près.

« Hé bien… »

Un sourire vil se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Je croyais que tu ne la trouverais jamais… »

Bunny se redressa aussi dignement qu'elle put dans les circonstances. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu tenter quoique ce soit, Diamant se précipita entre elle et l'hologramme pour lui barrer la route. Ils se toisaient du regard. Elle, comme si toute la colère du monde était contenue dans ce simple regard. Lui, savourant avec extase la vue de ce sentiment qu'il avait su faire naître en elle. Alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser, Bunny le gifla de toutes ses forces…

* * *

À suivre... comme toujours...


End file.
